Sugar
by kisshuismylife
Summary: I'm sure you all know what this is about from the title. Starts out Puddito, but switches to Kishigo at the end. R&R!


**Sugar**

Pudding was meeting Taruto at the park for the third time that week. She couldn't wait, and she had more candy for him. _I hope Taru-Taru likes this kind, _she thought as she walked to the park with a huge bag of Snickers bars.

Soon after she got there, Taruto teleported over, and came over. "Hi Pudding-chan, sorry I'm late," he said, hugging her. "I almost had to knock Kisshu out to get out tonight."

Pudding hugged back as she said, "Taru-Taru is right on time, na no da!"

Taruto pulled back and smiled at her. Pudding smiled back happily, and said, "Pudding brought more candy, na no da!"

"Cool! What kind?" Taruto asked.

"Snickers bars," Pudding said. Noticing Taruto looked confused, she said, "They're peanuts, caramel and a type of sweet called nougat dipped in chocolate."

"Anything with chocolate is good," Taruto said.

"Pudding totally agrees, na no da," Pudding said happily.

She handed Taruto the huge bag, and he said, "Wow, thanks Pudding-chan. Do you want to share?"

"No, Pudding already has some at home, na no da," Pudding said. "Would Taru-Taru like to go to the playground?"

"Yeah!" Taruto said excitedly.

Pudding smiled and took his hand, then pulled him to the playground.

They spent about an hour playing on the swings and the monkey bars, but finally Pudding said, "Pudding has to go home and feed her siblings now, na no da. Can Taru-Taru come again soon?"

"I'll do my best," Taruto promised. "Thanks again for the candy, Pudding-chan."

"Welcome!" Pudding said. They hugged, and then Pudding skipped off. Taruto took the bag of candy, and teleported back to the ship, hiding it under his bed before going to find his brothers.

He found Kisshu in the kitchen, making some kind of chicken thing. "Kisshu, what's that?" Taruto asked.

"Fried chicken," Kisshu said. "Were you visiting your girlfriend again?"

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Taruto said.

"Denial attack," Kisshu said. "Go tell Pai dinner's in ten minutes."

"Whyyyy?" Taruto whined.

"Because otherwise Pai and I will fry you, and then eat all the nice apple pie and whipped cream ourselves," Kisshu said.

Taruto sighed and teleported off to find Pai.

Pai was in his room, and Taruto called, "How are the plushies doing tonight, Pai?"

"Shut up," Pai called back. "Unless you've got something intelligent to say, please leave."

"Kisshu says dinner's in ten minutes," Taruto said.

"What are we having?" Pai asked.

"Fried chicken and apple pie with whipped cream for dessert, I don't know what else," Taruto said.

"Go tell Kisshu I'll be there soon," Pai said.

Taruto sighed and teleported back to the kitchen. Kisshu didn't look up, he just said, "Is he coming?"

"He said soon," Taruto said.

"In other words, I have to drag him out once the mashed potatoes are done?" Kisshu sighed.

"Most likely," Taruto said.

Kisshu sighed again, put the mashed potatoes and a plate of chicken on the table, and said, "Help yourself, but don't eat it all."

"I have to save room for pie," Taruto said.

"Oh, that reminds me," Kisshu said. "Pai said you can't have pie after last week's little fiasco."

"Grr…." Taruto said.

"No complaining, and if you eat all the food here, you're dead, got that?" Kisshu said.

Taruto sighed and got a plate as Kisshu teleported out. He took two pieces of chicken and a scoop of mashed potaoes, then sat down as Kisshu teleported in dragging Pai. "I LIKE that book!" Pai moaned.

"You are so immature," Kisshu said dryly. "You're acting like a little kid who would rather watch TV than eat. You can read the book after dinner, and stay up all night like the lunatic you are."

"I'm NOT a lunatic!" Pai said indignantly.

Kisshu just handed him a plate, and said, "Yeah, whatever, Pai."

Pai grumbled something inaudible and got some food. Kisshu did the same, and the three Cyniclons started dinner.

When Taruto was finished, Kisshu said, "Unless you want to watch us eat pie, you're free to go."

"I want pie too!" Taruto said.

"Tough luck," Pai said. "You destroyed that bookcase, so your punishment is no dessert for two weeks."

Taruto growled and teleported out. He teleported straight to his room, closed the door, and took the bag of candy out. Then he started eating.

_**One hour later: **_Kisshu was lying on his bed wondering why Ichigo hated him, when he heard Taruto scream, "YAAAH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTACK OF THE SABER-TOOTHED RABBITS!"

Pai teleported into the room and said urgently, "We've got to get out of here!"

Kisshu sighed and teleported to the tree outside Ichigo's bedroom window- then flinched as he heard, "You're not coming in?"

"Do you want me to? I was going to go to sleep," Kisshu said.

"I'm lonely, so you might as well," Ichigo sighed. "You were right, by the way; Aoyama was using me to get closer to Mint."

Kisshu teleported into Ichigo's room and looked at her. "Why aren't you sleeping on your ship? My tree isn't very comfortable," Ichigo said.

"Taruto ate a lot of sugar, I'm guessing candy from somewhere, and now he's probably destroying everything in sight," Kisshu sighed.

"Pudding brought a huge bag of candy to the park today," Ichigo said.

"I think I'll go have a word with her," Kisshu said.

"If you promise not to take her down, you can sleep here tonight," Ichigo said.

"Deal," Kisshu said, and teleported to Pudding's house.

He knocked on the door, and it was opened a few minutes later by a little boy about the height of his knee. "Is Pudding here?" he asked the kid.

"Who are you?" the little boy asked.

"Kisshu," Kisshu said. To his shock, the kid grabbed his hand, and pulled him inside, yelling, "Oneechan! Kisshu-oniichan came to visit!"

Pudding came through a door, and said, "Thanks Honcha, you can go back to the others now."

Honcha ran off as Pudding asked, "Kisshu-oniichan, what's up?"

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about the large amount of candy Taruto ate today, would you?" Kisshu asked.

"Pudding gave Taru-Taru candy," Pudding said. "Did something happen?"

"He's currently on sugar high, destroying stuff while screaming about 'saber-toothed rabbits'," Kisshu said. "Would you stop giving him candy? He goes insane every time he eats sugary food."

"Pudding didn't know that," Pudding said. "Pudding will talk to Taru-Taru next time about self-control."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "We never seem to get through to him."

"Does Kisshu-oniichan need a place to stay?" Pudding asked.

"Thanks, but Ichigo already said she'd let me stay," Kisshu said. "She's lonely, apparently."

"Her parents leave her alone a lot," Pudding said. "You should go live with her."

Kisshu's face lit up, and Pudding giggled. "I'm going to get going, so thanks," Kisshu said. He ruffled Pudding's hair and teleported back to Ichigo's room.

"Oh good, you're back," Ichigo said. "You should tell Pai he can have the guest room."

Kisshu called telepathically, _Pai!_

_What is it? _Pai asked wearily.

_Ichigo says you can have the guest room, _Kisshu said.

_I'll be there soon, _Pai said, and cut the connection. Two minutes later, he teleported in, and said, "What's the occasion?"

"I'm trying to keep Kisshu from gloating," Ichigo said. "The guest room is diagonally across the hall."

"Where's Kisshu going to sleep?" Pai asked.

"As long as he doesn't do anything weird, he can sleep in here," Ichigo said.

"I won't do anything weird," Kisshu said.

"Then you can sleep with me," Ichigo said. "And I'm tired, so can we go to sleep soon?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. "Pai can go away now."

"Yeah, yeah," Pai said. "Thanks, Mew Ichigo." He left, and Ichigo sleepily climbed into bed. Kisshu got in with her, and she turned out the lights, then fell asleep. She snuggled up to him in her sleep, and he hugged her as he too fell asleep.

**Another one-shot…. Review plz!**


End file.
